


Loyalty

by cheshiretears



Series: Mikototsu Week 2015 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: The Red King had a special soft spot for Totsuka Tatara.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Mikototsu Week 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on [tumblr](https://cheshiretears.tumblr.com/post/135426698714/mikototsu-week-day-10) on December 17, 2015 for Mikototsu Week. Crossposted 2020 with accompanying podfic.]
> 
> There's [art](https://kozikitty.tumblr.com/post/135425451066/dec17-loyalty-kindness-the-accompanying-fic-can) by [kozikitty](https://kozikitty.tumblr.com/) to go with this! When this was originally posted, it was as a collaboration for the event! 
> 
> (Please forgive the birds and wind in the background, I had nowhere to record but outside-- it was a fun experience but also there's a reason why it just isn't done.)

**Download/stream podfic** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10UEirRhOEEmbgMNSYnTGin0kpuqHjIid/view?usp=drivesdk) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/loyalty-by-cheshiretears) (5:15 Min | 26.6 MB)

Totsuka had been loyal to Mikoto since the moment they met. From the first time he hid behind the bigger, scarier-looking boy, he knew that he would follow his King until the ends of the earth. Even when Mikoto became the Red King and his title was bestowed upon him officially, Totsuka didn’t fear the violent new powers that Mikoto possessed. He remained his loyal companion, calming Mikoto’s wildly unpredictable fire with the delicate, gentle flames given to him by his King.

Totsuka was the permanent fixture to Mikoto’s shadow. He stayed loyally by King’s side, always with a smile and an eternally reassuring aura.

The days were growing shorter and the air carried the heaviness of winter that beckoned sleep at the earliest of hours. On this particular afternoon, Mikoto had slumped into the bar to find Totsuka and Anna curled up together on the couch. They were curled together like a golden retriever and a tabby kitten sharing a nap in the stretch of winter sun peeking through the windows of the bar.

Behind Mikoto came the raucous jumble of HOMRA. Chitose, Dewa, Kamamoto, Eric, and the rest tumbled through the door triumphantly.

“We sure whipped ‘em good, huh, Mister Mikoto?” came Yata’s exclamation, to the cheers of the others, who were all shouting over each other. Kusanagi, who had followed just behind Mikoto, shook his head and began making his way to the bar.

Mikoto plopped down on the couch in the open spot next to Anna and Totsuka’s heads. “Quiet.” His command was drowned out by the merrymaking of his clansmen, so he let his aura seep out to heat the room and spoke again. “Quiet.” 

This time, his clansmen heard the order and looked at him. “Yeah, but Mister Mikoto—“ Yata started in, clearly not getting the message.

Kusanagi was a little quicker, noting the two sleeping on the couch. “Alright boys, why don’t ya get me some supplies and we can have a proper celebration?” There was a grumble as he all but shoved them out the door, shouting, “And don’t forget the receipt this time!” after their retreating backs.

Mikoto stood and strode the few steps over to Kusanagi, pushing him by the shoulder out the door of his bar. “Oi, Mikoto, what’re ya doin’?”

“Too noisy.” Mikoto shoved harder, since Kusanagi had stopped his progress by bracing himself on the door frame with one hand and was raising an eyebrow at him over his glasses. “They’re sleeping.” He nodded back at the two still dozing on the couch, the blue blanket tucked carefully under Totsuka’s arm so as not to suffocate Anna. “Go.”

Kusanagi raised his hands in defeat, tumbling out the door. “Yeah yeah.” His expression was fond behind his shades. He turned and put a hand up in a gesture of farewell. “Don’t burn my bar down, got it?”

Mikoto shut the door and turned back to the couch, settling back in the empty spot. Totsuka wriggled carefully to put his head on Mikoto’s lap without waking Anna up. “Welcome home, King,” he yawned sleepily, turning his cheek into Mikoto’s lap.

“Yeah,” Mikoto sighed, lighting a cigarette and leaning back against the couch, draping his arm across the back and settling into the serene moment.

Suoh Mikoto exuded the solid glare and inapproachability of the typical hoodlum at first glance. Despite the fire and violence he was known for, his aura caused many to keep their distance. However, closer inspection would reveal that the Red King had a special soft spot for Totsuka Tatara.

During their first encounter, he had wondered how such an idiot could survive on his own. It was like throwing a fawn into the path of a pack of wolves that hadn’t had any success with prey in months. The kid was so wide-eyed and innocent, he practically had a giant “eat me” sign hanging from his neck. (Mikoto resisted the urge to do so metaphorically for years before he realized Totsuka meant it when it came to his King.)

He saved the stupid kid and in the process found himself with a vassal he couldn’t seem to shake. Over time, he found himself unwilling to.

Mikoto hoped he would never have to find out what he would be without his own personal sun following him around.


End file.
